Talk:Goliard Saio
in Conquest area : Refresh if MP < %51 :*No thats the boost to signet from the mog tablet quest, more specifically Blood of the Vampyr bonus. Testing in West Sarutabaruta with 235/1008 MP, with Signet, with Goliard Saio. Big surprise, no refresh. Reverting. I rocky 06:40, 2 June 2009 (UTC) i tested it and its work with me . i didnt have signet also the table you spoke about :Then I am not sure were you are getting this refresh from. What was your job? What zone was it working in? Who had control of it? What other gear did you have that could have caused this? Can you get it to work again, testing it now? Generally, equipment that has bonuses relating to conquest need to have signet on in order to work. Since you say you didn't have signet, then the refresh probally isn't because your in a conquest zone with it, but from some other reason. I rocky 02:33, 4 June 2009 (UTC) i was in Crawler's Nest BLM/RDM , Dark staff , full haste "only this Goliard piece i used" , area under bastok control "im from sandoria" i didnt use signet . i tryed this 4 times first time i got refresh i wondred if its from this body or im dreaming second time didnt work third time work fourth time didnt work i dont know what his lattent affect or how to make it work , maybe after 10 WSs like this or after you kill mobs or if your NPC with you , im still testing the body Please sign when you leave comment. Unsigned comment leave impression of irresponsible edit, untrustworthy comment and unprofessional manner. --Timfung 02:16, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Just want to say a few extra points: *BLM cannot be "full haste". Max haste gear that BLM can have is 19%, while the equipment cap is 25%. *You need not to "own" the tablet(not table), Please check Super Kupowers page. *Signet would not change effect whether where you come from(beside CP and duration), as long as you are in Conquest area, and for Kupowers which are related to it as well. So, "im from sandoria" is irrelevant. *It is ridiculous to not have Signet(the blue crystal) applied from guard when you are wandering in Conquest area.You might have confused with Sanction or Sigil. *By far, only WEAPONS have weapon skill points to unlock hidden feature. And if it does, your second trial should work unless you have some negative score afer 1st trail. Conclusion: Based on your description,it is Blood of the Vampyr. As the effect is tirggered below 51%mp, in Conquest Area only, will or will not work base on what Kupowers the server have. And it only conflict with you did not "used" signet, which is unreasonable.Or you are really dreaming. Case Closed --Timfung 05:50, 21 June 2009 (UTC) I have a question... most pages have a thing at the bottom talking about real-world applications of said item... so... what the HELL is a Saio? lol... seriously if anyone knows, lemme know, I'm curious O.o Orenwald 14:51, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Meaning of Goliard Saio A saio is a habit worn by a monk; it's usually very minimalistic, a dark brown or tan colour. Seeing as this is supposed to be a saio for the Goliardshttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Goliard, it's a bit more colourful. ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/ --Stickybuns 23:08, February 20, 2010 (UTC)